The Horse Seller
Details: Questgiver: Bruin and Dalu Imbassa Location: Talos District, Imperial City Narrative: Bruin will tell you to go say goodbye to your friends, gather supplies, to lose the uniform and he’ll meet you at Snowridge Stables outside the east gate. You’ll be traveling incognito so do as he asks; search around and find some regular clothing, say your goodbyes and gather any needed supplies, you won’t be back this way for a bit. Tip: Take the time to say goodbye to Rowan; he's a nice kid and he has a special gift for you, Southwind. Bruin is your companion by default; he is your Master, your teacher and you’ll be traveling with him for a little while. However, Bruin is not too keen on being called Master or the responsibility the title contains. The first orders handed down are to head to Bruma, but Bruin has different plans. Bruin provides you with a steed; Caspian, he is surefooted, quick and a good mount to ride. Bruin will also inform you the Bruma orders will be handled eventually, but the first order of business will be traveling to the Imperial City, the destination being The Foaming Flask in the Talos District to see a man about a horse. Conversation ensues and the "horse seller" Dalu Imbassa presents a list of demands. All of the items on the list will be found out of doors in the Imperial City. Tip: If you have trouble locating them; wait until it’s darker outside or see the details below. Return to Bruin and Dalu when you’ve gathered all of the items on the list. Dalu will arrange to meet you again, but this time at the Gottshaw Inn. Speak with Bruin, gather any needed supplies and travel to the Inn. When you arrive at Gottshaw Inn, Dalu will be waiting for you. He will supply you with information on the "horse" - Homer Vanui who lives in Brise. Talk to Bruin and get ready to travel to the highlands to continue investigations in Brise. Detailed Walkthrough: Ride with Bruin to the Imperial City Talos District on your new friend Caspian. When you enter the city Bruin will speak to you, adding more mystery surrounding your detour from official orders. Follow him to The Foaming Flask and step to the side when you enter. Allow Bruin to speak to the horse seller contact. Bruin will eventually approach you to give you a task, be patient and wait. Bruin will give you the Horse Seller's List, and tell you to go find all the items on it to appease the contact. Read it. These are special items that are found in the Imperial City. Look around each district. All items are found out in the open and are marked with a glow. You do not need to buy anything. Item Locations: Talos Plaza District: Around the fountain you'll find the Surille Brothers Best wine - vintage 399. Talos Plaza District: Down the street from The Foaming Flask, in a garden near a well you'll find the Quilted Doublet. Elven Gardens District: In the waterway near the door to Green Emperor Way you'll find a worn copy of Tamrielic Lore. Elven Gardens District: In a laneway behind The King and Queen Tavern you'll find a filled Grand Soul Gem. Arena District: Directly beside the (new) Imperial Manor House (see side quest Ghost March) in a basket you'll find the mutton. Market District: Directly in front of The Gilded Carafe you'll find the black robe. Market District: In front of The Feed Bag you'll find an apprentice retort. Market District: In the laneway behind The Merchant Inn you'll find the domica redwort flower. Arboretum: Behind a statue near the South Watch Tower you'll find the bog beacon. Arcane University: In the yard, to the left as you enter, on the well you'll find the black hood. (If using Open Cities Unique Districts you may have to enter the AI door to reach it) You'll get a message/journal update when you recover all the items. Return to The Foaming Flask and speak to Bruin. He will have you speak and settle the matter with the contact Dalu Imbassa. After some negotiating, he will be satisfied with the items and tell you to meet him by midnight at another location. He'll mark the Gottshaw Inn on your map (if it's not already). When you both arrive, you are expected to continue handling business. While Bruin waits outside, go inside to meet Dalu again. He should be seated just inside the door. Speak to him and he'll give you all the information you want on Homer Vanui, along with a Dusty Worn Note. Read the note then go outside and speak with Bruin. Mount up and you'll be off to your next destination - Brise. Continued on page A Traitor in Brise. Category:Spies Like Us Category:RST Main Quest